Henry the Green Engine
* Kaye & Ward * Egmont Publishing |published=1951 - present |series=The Railway Series |previous=Troublesome Engines |next=Toby the Tram Engine }} Henry the Green Engine is the sixth book of [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]]. Foreword Dear Friends, Here is more news from the Region. All the engines now have numbers as well as names; you will see them in the pictures. They are as follows: Thomas 1, Edward 2, Henry 3, Gordon 4, James 5, Percy 6. I expect you were sorry for Henry, who was often ill and unable to work. He gave Sir Topham Hatt (who is, of course, our Fat Controller) a lot of worry. Now Henry has a new shape and is ready for anything. These stories tell you all about it. The Author﻿ Stories ''Coal Henry is feeling ill and is having trouble making steam. The Fat Controller fears that he will have to be replaced if they cannot find a cure. Henry's fireman tells the Fat Controller that Henry's firebox is too small and cannot make enough steam. The Fat Controller arranges for some Welsh coal to be brought for Henry and as soon as he begins using it, Henry feels better. The Flying Kipper Fishing boats often dock at Tidmouth and send their fish to be sold on a train dubbed The Flying Kipper. It is Henry's turn to take it. Henry makes good time, but an incorrect signal caused by snow forcing it down and frozen points set him on collision course with a goods train. After the crash, Henry is sent away to the works at Crewe and comes back better than ever before, rebuilt in a fresh new shape and no longer needing Welsh coal. Gordon's Whistle Gordon is jealous that Henry got rebuilt and complains that Henry whistles too much. The next day when Henry meets Edward at his station, Gordon jams his whistle and keeps emitting a loud whine. After several catastrophes caused by the endless whistling, Gordon leaves his train and two fitters knock his whistle valve into place, but Henry does not forget the incident and teases Gordon. Percy and the Trousers One cold morning, Percy complains that he wants a scarf, even when Henry tells him engines do not need scarfs. When he goes to shunt some coaches, he approaches the platform so quietly that he runs over a trolley, scattering luggage everywhere. The Fat Controller, furious, seizes his top-hat off Percy's lamp-iron and sends Percy away with a pair of his trousers coiled around his funnel. Now Percy does not like scarfs. Henry's Sneeze Henry is enjoying himself in the countryside when some silly boys drop stones on him from a bridge, breaking the coaches' windows and injuring the fireman on the head. His crew concoct a plan to get revenge and on the return run they block his smokebox so that Henry sprays smoke and ashes at the boys. Although Henry has never sneezed again, there have been no more boys with stones. Characters Coal * Thomas * Henry * James * The Fat Controller * Annie and Clarabel * Percy The Flying Kipper *Henry *The Fat Controller * Edward * Gordon * A Foreign Engine Gordon's Whistle *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *The Fat Controller * The Fire Brigade *James Percy and the Trousers *Henry *Percy *The Fat Controller *Gordon Henry's Sneeze *Henry * The Stone-dropping Boys * James * The Fat Controller Locations Coal * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Yards * Wellsworth * Knapford The Flying Kipper * Tidmouth Harbour * Killdane * Crewe Gordon's Whistle *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Crewe Percy and the Trousers * Tidmouth Henry's Sneeze * Crosby Trivia * ''Percy and the Trousers: Was adapted from a story in The Trains We Loved by C. Hamilton Ellis. ** Has the fewest illustrations of any Railway Series story, with four. ** Was inspired by an event which took place at a railway station in Salisbury, Wiltshire, England, UK. * In early editions of this book, the story Henry's Sneeze contained the racial slur "as black as n*****s". This caused a controversy so notorious that it was reported in The National Press in 1972. The Reverend W. Awdry apologised for his offensive comment and changed the sentence to "as black as soot" for later releases. * This is the only Railway Series book to feature five stories, and the only book to feature anything other than four stories. * Henry was originally considered to be written out of the series, but instead, as Henry became one of the popular characters, he would instead be rebuilt into his well-known basis, the LMS Class 5MT. From then on, the Reverend would base all of the characters on real-life locomotives. * In the fifth illustration of Coal, advertisements for The Three Railway Engines and James the Red Engine are visible. * In the seventh illustration of The Flying Kipper, Henry's buffers, side rods and cab roof are absent, either they came off during the crash or were removed in preperation for him to be hauled along the line. * In the third illustration of Percy and the Trousers, a blue double-decker bus with a sign advertising the book Troublesome Engines can be seen in the background. * This is the first time all of the engines carry numbers. Thomas was the only one to carry a number previously. ** James' number is never actually shown in any of the illustrations, as his tender is always obscured. His number 5 was not seen until the following book, Toby the Tram Engine. * This is the first instance of Sir Topham Hatt being referred to as such, as opposed to his Fat Controller nickname. * An illustration from Coal was also painted by Clive Spong for the 1983 Island of Sodor map. * Despite this book being about Henry, two of the stories primarily focus on Gordon and Percy respectively as the titles suggest (Gordon's Whistle and Percy and the Trousers). * Loraine Marshall recreated some of the illustrations of The Flying Kipper and A Scarf for Percy for the Mr. Perkins segments on the Santa's Little Engine and The Christmas Engines DVDs. * The Flying Kipper is based on a real event that occurred in 1876 at Abbot's Ripton in Huntingdonshire (now in Cambridgeshire), England, UK. * The events of The Flying Kipper took place in 1935. * The process of Henry's Sneeze was described in The Railway Gazette. Goofs * Throughout the first two stories, Henry's trailing wheels disappear and reappear in illustrations. * In the fifth illustration of Henry's Sneeze, the front of Henry's buffer beam is grey and James' wheels are red instead of black making him similar to the Red Engine from the first book. * In the 70th anniversary box set, the cover features an illustration from The Three Railway Engines instead. * In the sixth illustration of Coal, Henry's number is missing. * In the sixth illustration of The Flying Kipper, a brake van is missing its coupling. In Other Languages Merchandise Wedgwood China es:Henry la Locomotora Verde he:הנרי הקטר הירוק ja:みどりの機関車ヘンリー pl:Henio, Zielona Lokomotywa ru:Зелёный паровозик Генри Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books Category:Australian Books Category:Welsh Books Category:Japanese Books Category:Chinese Books Category:Korean Books